Desde las Sombras
by shadow the dark
Summary: El tiempo paso y Raven creyo que habia sido libre del pasado que la perseguía... Que pasara cuando uno de sus peores recuerdos regrese de entre las sombras para atormentarla?...
1. Memorias del Pasado

**Desde las Sombras: Cadenas del Pasado**

La dulce melodía de una cajita musical acompañaba la noche de una solitaria niña de ojos y cabello violeta en la soledad del lo que parecía ser un templo sumergido en la oscuridad...

Entonces fue cuando la niña escucho aquel aterrador llamado que durante tanto tiempo la había atormentado... Aquel llamado que provenía de las sombras, y no se trataba de su padre... _"Raven... eres mía... he venido por ti..."_

De nuevo el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella... rápidamente empezó a correr a la vez que veía como la sombra de _EL_ se acercaba para atraparla...

"No, NO!" gritaba mientras corría por un pasillo con la cajita musical en su mano... la sombra se acercaba cada vez mas _"No puedes huir Raven... no de MI..." _El pasillo parecía interminable para Raven sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas esperando que todo acabara...

Entonces ella se detiene al ver que el corredor no tiene salida... y _EL_ se acercaba... _EL_ era lo único a lo que ella le había llegado a temer tanto como a su padre... y ahora estaba atrapada... la sombra llego hasta donde estaba y se lanzo hacia ella, haciéndola dar el grito con mayor terror de toda su vida...

En ese instante Raven abre los ojos... había despertado y estaba en su habitación. La pesadilla de lo que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo había vuelto de nuevo... eso solo significaba una cosa... _EL_ había regresado...

* * *

**Cáp. 1 Memorias del Pasado**

A la mañana siguiente Raven salio de su habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero se encontraba intranquila, ya que podía sentir _SU_ presencia alrededor, como si estuviera acechando, esperando...

Los demás titanes estaban en la sala, así que se dirigió a la cocina por un te de hierbas para calmarse, pero caminando hacia la cocina sintió la presencia de _EL_ peligrosamente cerca, y entonces una sombra fugaz paso frente a ella, era la sombra de _EL_, la cual desapareció tan rápido como apareció...

Raven no podía creer que _EL_ hubiese regresado, _ESO _estaba muerto con su pasado, así que pensó que la sombra solo había sido producto de su imaginación, que quizás se encontraba tan asustada que su mente le hacia ver cosas que no eran... "fue solo un sueño sin sentido" se dijo a si misma.

Con el paso del día, las cosas para Raven parecían haberse calmado, ya no sentía la presencia de _EL _alrededor. Se sentía tranquila, tomo un libro y camino hasta un sillón y se puso a leer uno de sus libros con una taza de te mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia se batían en otra de sus competencias por ver quien era el mejor en los videojuegos, y Robin estaba hablando con Star.

Cy: Oh, si! y Cyborg lleva la delantera!

CB: no por mucho!

Cy: eso lo veremos!

Gritaban tan fuerte que rápidamente molestaron a Raven, como siempre.

Rae: por que no mejor... No es posible... –Vio _SU _sombra en el televisor- no... NO!

Cy: oye, cálmate Raven, que le gane a bestita en los videojuegos no es para tanto... –los demás titanes parecían no poder verlo...

Rae: no... es _EL! –_lentamente_ EL_ empezaba a salir de la pantalla (si, como en el Aro)

Ella cayó de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza siendo consumida lentamente por su miedo...

Star: Raven...

Robin se acerco a ella con lentitud -"Raven, que te sucede?"

CB: si, estas muy asustada...

Rae: es _EL_! –grito mientras señalo la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que _EL_ ya no estaba... y que los demás la veían con preocupación

: vamos Rae, dinos lo que te sucede, somos tus amigos y te podemos ayudar.

Rae: yo... –en ese instante suena la alarma.

- _Después _-

Habían llegado a una calle algo destruida y totalmente abandonada,

no había rastro de Plasmus...

CB: viejo, seguro de que es aquí?

Cy: esto esta muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso...

Star: tengo un mal presentimiento.

Rob: tengan cuidado, esto podría ser una trampa...

Cy: Descuida viejo, lo tendremos.

En ese instante la tapa de una alcantarilla atrás de ellos sale volando

impulsada por una extraña sustancia, era Plasmus.

Rob: Titanes, al ataque!

Rápidamente todos se lanzaron al ataque, a mitad de la batalla, cuando Raven se lanzo contra Plasmus arrojándole algunos escombros, sucedió lo inesperado, _EL_ salio justo detrás de Plasmus y se lanzo contra Raven, atrapándola y haciéndola caer, pero ella se libra lanzándolo unos metros por el aire, pero en cuanto ella se pone de pie se da cuenta de que _EL_ ya no esta, y escucho su voz diciendo _"Raven, te dije que no podías huir de mi..." _

Rae: no... Tu estas muerto! –Raven veía como _EL_ aparecía y desaparecía por todos lados a su alrededor mientras su voz la atormentaba _"sabes que no puedes huir de mi por siempre..."_

Sentía el miedo que solo hacia años atrás había sentido, y cuando vio que _EL_ se había dividid en mas de uno solo, y todos se lanzaban por ella, no lo pudo resistir mas y escapo del lugar volando lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que _SU_ voz resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza "_no puedes huir de mi... no puedes huir de mi..."_

Al llegar a la torre no pudo hacer mas que gritar con todas sus fuerzas en medio del miedo y la desesperación.

Rae: NO! DEJAME EN PAZ! TU ESTAS OLVIDADO, ESTAS MUERTO, ERES UN FANTASMA! **DEJAME EN PAZ!**

_**Continuara... **_

**_

* * *

_**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna duda, queja o consejo solo háganmelo saber.

Agradezco a mis amigos J y R por las ideas y los consejos.

Y aprovecho para decirles que si les gusta la acción y la aventura lean "La Nueva Tempestad" de mi amigo R35U5, y si les gusta el horror y el misterio lean el fic "Psicosis" de mi amigo johnn 23, y si no lo encuentran en Just in, búsquenlo en su profile.


	2. Una sombra

**Cáp. 2 Una sombra **

Raven! – gritaron Rob y CB.

CB: a donde fue Raven?

Rob: no lo se, pero sea lo que sea primero debemos encargarnos de Plasmus! - y con un salto le arrojo tres discos explosivos.

_- En la torre - _

Raven: Aléjate de mi!

En ese instante la figura de _EL _apareció trayendo una potente vibración que sacudió todo el lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Camino a la torre - _

Después de haber vencido a Plasmus, dos veloces relámpagos pasaron por las calles cruzando cielo y tierra para llegar a la torre.

El primero, un petirrojo, el segundo, un halcón verde. Ambos sentían que algo malo estaba sucediéndole a Raven, y aunque Cyborg y Star también podían sentirlo, solo Robin y CB presentían lo peor.

Rob: vamos dense prisa! –grito por su comunicador mientras conducía a toda velocidad

Cy: entendido! – Y con eso puso a toda potencia el auto - espero que Raven este bien...

_- En la torre - _

Cy: pero que paso aquí?

La torre estaba totalmente desordenada, con algunas cosas destrozadas y las paredes tenían marcas de garras.

Star: donde esta nuestra amiga?

Rob: creo que tendremos que averiguarlo. Titanes sepárense!

CB: Robin, estas seguro de eso? Solo mira el lugar aquí paso algo grande y quien hizo todo esto podría estar aún por aquí!

Cy: creo que esta vez bestita tiene razón Robin.

Rob: pero aunque sea verdad debemos enfrentarlo, recuerden que Raven esta en esto también.

Star: y no seria más seguro si la buscamos todos juntos? porque la verdad es mas fácil si se separan pero es mas seguro si la buscan juntos

Rob: quizás, pero entonces tardaríamos mas revisando la torre. Tenemos que separarnos

CB: esta bien, entonces separémonos – dice con la misma seriedad de Robin, haciendo que Star y Cy lo miren.

Cy: oigan, que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Robin: a que te refieres?

CB: si, acaso no podemos preocuparnos por nuestra amiga?

Star: es que se ven tan diferentes...

Cy: si, desde que combatimos a Plasmus se han vuelto mas serios e impulsivos.

CB: es que algo malo le esta pasando a Raven...

Rob: y nosotros podemos sentirlo...

CB: y por eso debemos encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

Rob: tiene razón, ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberíamos estar buscándola.

Cy: entiendo... – ahora el nuevo temor de Cy era que con esto la naturaleza obsesiva de Robin saliera a flote junto con la de CB.

Todos se terminaron dividiendo, CB con Cy y Robin con Star.

_- Robin y Star - _

Star: Robin... por que estas tan extraño con este asunto? Es decir... estas como aquellas veces con tu sabes quien...

Rob: a que te refieres Star?

Star: es que no quiero que te vuelvas a obsesionar... no quiero volver a vivr todas esas amargas experiencias...

Rob: Star yo...

Star: Raven es nuestra amiga y todos estamos preocupados por ella, pero recuerda que tu también eres nuestro amigo, y estamos preocupados por ti... parece que de nuevo tu... – Star bajo su mirada.

La mirada de Robin se llena de tristeza al ver así a Star.

_- CB y Cy - _

Cy: chico bestia... te sientes bien?

CB: por que lo preguntas? – dijo aun estando serio.

Cy: es solo que estas... – no sabía como decirlo.

CB: Cyborg, si hay algo que me quieras decir solo hazlo.

Cy: es que te noto un tanto obsesivo como Robin...

En ese instante Raven pasó volando frente a ellos y desapareció entre la torre...

Cy: pero que?

CB: Raven!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, frente a ellos paso una sombra que iba tras Raven...

CB: eh? Pero que fue eso?

Cy: no lo se, pero sea lo que sea iba tras Raven!

Ambos empiezan a correr tras la sombra, que estaba a punto de perderse de vista al igual que Raven...

Cy: Robin, vimos a Raven! – dijo por su comunicador

_- Robin y Star - _

Rob: bien, vamos para allá!

Rápidamente Robin y Star se unen a la persecución de una sombra tan rápida que estaba a punto de perderse.

Cy: no se que sea eso, pero si que es veloz!

Rob: no lo pierdan de vista!

Cy: descuida, no lo haremos! – pero la sombra atraviesa una pared y se pierde de sus vistas.

Rob: NO!

CB: atrás! – y sin frenar destroza la pared en forma de t-rex

Cyborg y Star por poco frenan en seco al ver a CB actuando así, pero Robin tan solo sigue corriendo junto a el.

Rob: bien hecho chico bestia!

La sombra atraviesa otra pared, y esta vez es Robin quien la destruye con sus bombas.

Corren tras la sombra hasta que llegan hasta la azotea y se dan cuenta de que la sombra ya no esta...

Rob: no puede ser!

CB: Raven...

Ambos levantan sus miradas y entonces la vieron dándoles la espalda...

Star: Raven?...

Chico bestia se acerco a Raven y levanto su mano para tocarla, pero entonces ella se desvanece entre su mano...

Chico bestia tan solo baja su cabeza con tristeza.

**_Continuara... _**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esto y dejar el review.

**_- En el próximo capitulo - _**

****

_- En el oscuro bosque de pesadillas - _

_Star: Cyborg... _

_Cy: es inútil, no hay señal de ella... _

_- Mientras tanto - _

_Robin y CB continuaban corriendo por todo el lugar. _

_CB: Raven! _

_Rob: no puede ser! RAVEN! _

_---------------- _

_Raven: por que has regresado? _

_EL: no lo entiendes Raven? La verdad es que yo nunca me fui... _

_Raven: no puede ser, entonces eres... _

_---------------- _

_CB: encontraremos a Raven... _

_Rob: así será chico bestia, y el que este detrás de todo esto lo pagara... _


	3. El Bosque Susurra Mi Nombre

**Cáp. 3 El Bosque Susurra Mi Nombre**

Chico bestia tan solo baja su cabeza con tristeza.

Cy: desapareció...

Star: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Rob: bien, hay que encontrar a Raven!

Los demás observaron a Robin.

_- En un oscuro bosque - _

Raven: déjame en paz! – arrojándole a _EL_ todo lo que veía.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que todo lo que arrojaba no podía dañarlo a _EL_.

EL: vamos Raven... sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí...

Raven: aléjate de mi! – y empezó a huir, seguida de cerca por _EL_.

EL: sabes que no tienes escapatoria... y sabes que no puedes huir de tu destino...

_- En la torre T - _

Rob: Cyborg, quiero que intentes rastrearla con la computadora.

Cy: entendido!

Rob: Starfire, ve con el y trata de llamarla por su comunicador!

Star: de acuerdo.

Rob: y chico bestia, tu trata de rastrearla siguiendo su olor.

CB: a la orden!

Rápidamente todos los titanes se dirigieron al interior de la torre para cumplir con las funciones encomendadas.

_- Después - _

Robin había ido con CB a buscar a Raven por toda la torre, el rastro los llevo fuera de la torre.

El comunicador de Robin suena.

Star: Robin, es inútil, no responde por su comunicador.

Rob: que me dices tu Cyborg? –dijo mientras corría por toda la ciudad detrás del chico bestia y llegaba hasta el bosque de Jump City.

Cy: aun no, es extraño... parece como si su señal hubiera desaparecido... no, espera! YA LA ENCONTRE!

Star se acerco a la computadora y Robin paro en seco, mientras que CB siguió corriendo sin haber escuchado lo que dijo Cy.

Rob: donde esta?

Cy: no estoy seguro, su señal no esta en un punto fijo... esta alrededor del bosque de Jump City...

Robin contempla el mismo bosque frente a el.

El titán verde regresa corriendo hasta donde Robin y tomando su forma humana confirma las palabras de Cy.

CB: encontré su olor, pero se pierde en el bosque de Jump City!

Robin –tomando su comunicador: Tendremos que buscarla en el bosque de Jump City, el chico bestia y yo nos adelantaremos.

Cy: vamos para allá.

Star: tengan cuidado.

Ambos empezaron a entrar en el bosque, el cual estaba oscuro y desolado...

Entonces ambos escuchan la voz de Raven... _"No, tu estas muerto! Robin, Chico bestia!"_

Rob y CB: RAVEN! – ambos empiezan a correr por el bosque.

_- En la torre T -_

Cy: no puede ser!

Star: que pasa amigo Cyborg?

Cy: perdí la señal de Robin y el chico bestia... pero la de Raven continua presente...

Star: y ahora que haremos?

Cy: tendremos que ir a buscarlos a ellos también... – ambos se dirigen al bosque de Jump City.

_- En el oscuro bosque de pesadillas -_

Star: Cyborg...

Cy: es inútil, no hay señal de ella...

Star: y de Robin y el chico bestia?

Cy: lo siento Star... – bajando la cabeza.

_- Mientras tanto - _

Robin y CB continuaban corriendo por todo el lugar.

CB: Raven!

Rob: no puede ser! RAVEN!

El bosque estaba oscuro y con enormes árboles imponentes, todo un paisaje gótico.

Ambos buscaban con desesperación de donde provenía la voz que escucharon, pero todo fue inútil, ya que la voz se había escuchado por todo el lugar, y ahora todo estaba en silencio.

Pronto Robin y CB dejaron de correr mientras veían como una extraña niebla que salía desde las profundidades del bosque los empezaba a rodear por completo.

Robin: pero que es esto?

CB: esto no se ve bien...

Muy pronto ambos titanes se dan cuenta de que ahora están solos, su compañero se ha perdido entre la niebla, y que la única compañía que tenían ahora era la de un imponente adversario...

Frente a Robin, una poderosa bestia... Frente a CB un gran guerrero...

La bestia frente a Robin era un hombre lobo de color gris frió, con sus garras listas, y una mirada congelante.

El guerrero ante chico bestia era un tanto delgado, con una especie de armadura metálica y un rostro tan sumergido en la oscuridad que se veía totalmente negro, dejando ver solo una especie de antifaz.

Ambos titanes sin pensarlo más se lanzan a la lucha, ya que no serian detenidos tan fácilmente.

Robin salta y le da una patada a ala bestia que la hace retroceder, pero esta le da un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer. Robin se levanta y con su vara metálica golpea a la bestia y la lanza contra el suelo.

Chico bestia había recibido un fuerte golpe por parte del guerrero, quien había sacado una vara como la de Robin. Pero CB se transforma en rinoceronte y con un golpe levanta al guerrero por los aires.

Robin ataca con sus discos explosivos, pero estos solo hacen retroceder a la bestia sin dañarla. La bestia intenta golpearlo, pero este esquiva los ataques, y entonces escucha la voz de Raven:

_Robin!_

Robin: Raven donde estas?

_Mira más allá de las cosas._

Chico bestia se transforma en tigre y con sus poderosas garras hace retroceder al guerrero, y entonces también escucha la voz:

_Chico bestia!_

CB: Raven?

_Mira bien a tu oponente._

La bestia golpe a Robin y lo hace rodar unos metros, pero Robin se levanta.

_Robin!_

Ese llamado fue más que suficiente para despertar su furia, ya estaba harto de luchar con la bestia y perder el tiempo para buscar a Raven, a parte de que la voz de esta lo estaba atormentando.

Chico bestia es golpeado tan fuerte con la vara del guerrero que acaba chocando contra un árbol, y cayendo casi sin fuerzas.

_Chico bestia!_

Su reacción fue como la de Robin, este también se lleno de furia por lo que pasaba.

Robin y CB se lanzan con furia al ataque, y mientras lo hacen se desata una poderosa tormenta.

_Robin! Chico bestia!_

Robin sostiene su vara con firmeza y le da un golpe frontal a la bestia en la cara como si se la fuerza a clavar, y con tanta fuerza que la hacer caer herida.

CB se levanta después del golpe que recibió en el rostro, y se lanza contra el guerrero convertido en gorila, y lo golpea de forma tan bestial que lo lanza por los aires sacándolo de la niebla, y lo hace caer en un enorme charco que se había formado por la tormenta.

_Este es el juego de EL_

Robin intenta levantarse del lago con dificultad, y mientras ve a la bestia salir de entre la niebla, la visión de esta se empieza a distorsionar, pronto solo queda la imagen de CB saliendo de la niebla, y entonces Robin comprende.

_Descubre su juego_

CB se trasforma en terodáctilo y ataca a Robin, pero este salta sobre el y lo hace estrellarse.

Robin: chico bestia, reacciona! Nada de lo que ves es real!

CB se transforma en oso e intenta golpear a Robin.

Robin: chico bestia, reacciona! Todo lo que ves es producto de la niebla! Nos esta haciendo alucinar!

El oso golpea a Robin, haciéndolo caer al borde de la niebla.

Robin: chico bestia detente! – sus ojos se posan en algo que hay en la niebla, una especie de artefactos en el suelo que hacen salir la niebla. Rápidamente el saca sus birdarangs, y de un lanzamiento corta todos los artefactos, los cuales terminan explotando, convirtiendo la niebla en un mar de llamas.

Con la explosión CB cae al suelo con la cara en el barro, mientras que Robin se alcanza a proteger con su capa.

_Robin! chico bestia!_

Al oír de nuevo su voz CB y Robin se ponen de pie.

CB: Robin? Donde estabas? Que paso con el sujeto que estaba aquí?

Robin: nunca hubo alguien aquí...

CB: pero como?

Robin: todo fue causado por la niebla, fue una especie de gas alucinógeno que nos hizo luchar entre nosotros...

_- Con Star y Cy - _

Star: que fue eso Cyborg? – dijo con sus ojos fijos en el destello que hubo a lo lejos.

Cy: parece que fue una explosión, quizás algo les pasó a Robin y bestita! – ambos empiezan a correr hacia la explosión.

_Cyborg! Star!_

Star: Raven? donde estas?

Cy: Raven!

De repente atrás de ellos aparece una sombra que se lanza sobre ellos.

_- Después - _

Cyborg empieza a despertar.

Cy: Star? – la encuentra a su lado despertando como el.

Star: que sucedió?

Cy: no lo se, solo recuerdo esa sombra atacándonos.

Miran a su alrededor y se dan cuenta de que están a las afueras del bosque, y que están rodeados por una gran cantidad de detectores de movimiento, cualquier movimiento y todo el lugar en donde estaban volaría en pedazos debido a los explosivos que estaban conectados a los detectores, así que Star intentaba escapar volando, antes de dejar el suelo, los explosivos se activarían, y Cyborg se dio cuenta de que la explosión seria tan fuerte que podría matarlos a ambos. Habían sido capturados... pero ¿Por quien?

_- Raven - _

Raven: por que has regresado?

EL: no lo entiendes Raven? La verdad es que yo nunca me fui...

Raven: no puede ser, entonces eres...

EL: así es mi querida Raven...

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

_- Con Robin y CB - _

Robin: quien quiera que sea esta jugando con nosotros... – en su mente el nombre del culpable resonaba fuertemente.

CB: como encontraremos a Raven ahora?

Robin dirigió su vista hacia la zona de la explosión, y al ver a sus pies encontró cámaras, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

Robin: sea quien sea que halla hecho esto, lo vio todo, y de seguro la explosión era parte de su plan por si no nos matábamos entre nosotros, y la explosión casi nos mata, así que tenemos la ventaja, ya que ahora cree que estamos muertos...

CB: encontraremos a Raven...

Rob: así será chico bestia, y el que este detrás de todo esto lo pagara...

_**Continuara...**_

En primer lugar, gracias por leer, y en segundo, esta vez no hay adelantos, ya que lo que sigue no se lo espera nadie, se los aseguro.


	4. Sombras

Cyborg y Star estaban a la espera de ayuda, permaneciendo totalmente inmóviles por el mayor tiempo posible, lo cual era realmente difícil debido a que el cansancio tarde o temprano los haría fallar.

Lentamente una gota de sudor se empezó a formar en el rostro de Cyborg, y empezó a bajar poco a poco por su mejilla, el pudo notar como la gota pasaba milagrosamente desapercibida para los detectores de movimiento, pero sabia que a pesar de eso, si la gota llegaba a caer su suerte se acabaría por los detectores del suelo.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que se pusiera nervioso, el recorrido de la gota parecía ser eterno para el, hasta que este finalizo y la gota cayo al suelo. Cyborg solo cerró los ojos esperando el desenlace.

Pero lo único que el titán sintió fue como era consumido por una fría energía oscura que lo protegió de la explosión... después de eso se da cuenta de que esta tirado a unos metros de donde estaba, y levantándose con dificultad puede ver las llamas que por poco se lo llevan. Después de eso, observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta solo.

_- Raven - _

La joven oscura estaba sobre el suelo tratando de levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, sus extremidades le dolían y sentía el calor en su rostro debido al cansancio. No podía ver muy bien, y a duras penas podía sentir aquellas cosas extrañas y brillantes que ahora tenia en sus muñecas.

- Veo que no eres nada sin tus amigos ni tus poderes – dijo la oscura silueta de _EL_.

Rav: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - en una reacción de furia la joven intenta atacar con sus poderes, pero estos no funcionan.

- A propósito Raven, si te preguntas por que tus poderes no sirven... es por los grilletes que tienes.

Rav: que es lo que quieres de mi?

- De ti? no Raven, entendiste mal, no te quiero solo a ti, los quiero a todos...

_- Cyborg - _

Cy: es inútil – ahora todos sus amigos estaban perdidos.

Si quería respuestas debía ser cuidadoso, debía tener cuidado con lo que haría de ahora en adelante si no quería caer como los otros.

De repente el silencio es roto por el sonido de alguien aproximándose lentamente hacia el. Rápidamente se esconde tras un árbol y prepara su cañón para atacar; si habían venido por el, no se lo llevarían tan fácil.

Parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde que estaba esperando el momento para atacar, y cuando sintió la presencia enemiga a solo unos metros salio a toda velocidad, apunto y...

Cy: Star? – el joven no podía creerlo, realmente era ella – donde estabas?

La princesa tamaraniana baja su cabeza por un momento y luego la levanta con una mirada de maldad en su rostro.

Cy: pero que? – antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue golpeado por una starbolt.

Cy: Star reacciona, soy yo! – tratando de esquivar los ataques.

Star: por eso debes morir!

Cy: pero que te sucede Star? – en ese instante recibió una lluvia de starbolts que lo dejo tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Star: MUERE! – Preparando una enorme esfera de energía sobre su cabeza usando los dos brazos – Y AHORA... – antes de dar el golpe final, algo se estrella contra la espalda de la chica y la hace perder algo de equilibrio.

Cy: Robin, chico bestia!

Sin tiempo que perder el chico bestia se transforma en tigre y se lanza contra Star. Para cuando Star reacciona y trata de defenderse del chico bestia, ante la mirada atónita de Cyborg, el petirrojo lanza un birdarang que se clava en el pecho de la extraterrestre, causándole una muerte instantánea.

Cy: STAR! NOOO! – se apresuro para poder recibirla entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo – no Star... por favor... dime algo... por favor Star...

Rob: tranquilízate Cyborg.

Cy: que!? Pero como quieres que me tranquilice!? MATASTE A STAR!!!

CB: Cyborg... esa no es Star.

Rob: tiene razón, esa era una especie de copia.

Cy: pero que clase de enfermizo juego es este?

CB: uno en el que nuestro enemigo se divierte confundiéndonos y haciéndonos sufrir...

Rob: y debe estar de donde salio esa copia. – señalando a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo sobre su propia sangre.

_- Star - _

Lentamente aquellos ojos verdes se abrían para observar a dos figuras frente a ella, de las cuales solo pudo reconocer a una.

Star: Raven?

- Otro titán menos – hablo una voz de entre las sombras. – la figura camino hacia ella, pero su paso fue detenido por un birdarang que se clava en el suelo, y de entre las sombras surgen los otros tres titanes.

Rob: Slade...

Slade: Robin, ya me estaba preocupando por tu demora. _Nosotros_ te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Rob: _nosotros_?

Slade: déjame presentarme a mi compañero, era un amigo de Raven, y ahora esta unido a mi... literalmente. – en ese instante el lado derecho del villano se empieza a distorsionar y a ser cubierto por oscuridad, dejando ver que ahora esta unido a un demonio.

Cy: pero que--

Slade: y eso no es todo, aun hay mas. – Diciendo esto saca un dispositivo de su mano y apretando un botón el suelo empieza a temblar – después de mi búsqueda por un aprendiz, al fin encontré uno perfecto... ustedes...

El suelo atrás de Slade se fisura y una enorme cápsula emerge a la superficie. De repente la puerta de la cápsula sale volando por un fuerte impacto, y la figura de un chico emerge de ella.

Salde: una copia exacta con todos sus poderes y habilidades... - diciendo esto con una voz doble por su unión, ríe con una maldad que deja frió al líder titán.

Mas que frió, el titán empezó a sentir una especie de revolución angustiosa frente a su enemigo, era miedo. Slade había cruzado el limite, y aunque ya antes había tratado con un demonio, esta vez era peor, había vuelto a hacerlo, secuestro a Raven, jugo con ellos e incluso los clono a todos ellos en un mismo ser.

Rob: eres un maldito enfermo.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Star le quita los grilletes a Raven.

Slade: ahora que todos están listos, veamos cuanto tiempo soportan frente a mi creación...

Robin se lanza contra Slade mientras que el resto va contra la copia.

Slade: Robin, si nunca pudiste vencerme solo, como crees que me puedes vencer ahora que estoy unido a un demonio?

Robin: no me importa a que estés unido. – Robin intenta atacar, pero su rival es incluso más rápido que antes.

Slade: no nos subestimes. – hace retroceder al titán con un golpe en el estomago que lo deja adolorido. – además, apenas estamos comenzando...

Slade desaparece entre las sombras y aparece detrás de Robin, golpeándolo con una patada que lo lanza unos metros por los aires.

Por su parte el resto del equipo también tenía problemas; Cyborg ataca tratando de golpear al clon, pero esta esquiva todos los goles, y enseñando un brazo robótico le dispara con su cañón sonico.

Cy: no puedo creerlo, incluso tiene mi cañón!

Star ataca con sus starbolts, pero su enemigo alza el vuelo evitando todos los disparos, y golpea a la princesa con los rayos de sus ojos, haciéndola caer.

CB: ya veras maldito – se lanza trasformado en tigre, y su enemigo hace lo mismo, iniciando una batalla pareja, hasta que de un momento a otro CB recibe la embestida de un rinoceronte que lo manda a volar por los aires.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – ataca con rocas puntiagudas, pero su adversario se funde en las sombras y reaparece frente a Raven embistiéndola en forma de cuervo oscuro.

CB: nos esta ganando con nuestros propios poderes!

Star: el chico bestia tiene razón.

Raven: de acuerdo, como vamos a vencerlo?

Cy: ataquemos todos juntos, no creo que pueda con todos a la vez.

Los cuatro titanes se lanzan a la vez, pero reciben un fuerte ataque por parte de su oponente, el cual los golpea con movimientos propios de su líder.

Slade: vamos Robin, no nos digas que ya estas cansado.

Robin: cállate! – atacando con enojo. – eres un maldito desquiciado!

El maniaco mitad demonio reía cada vez de forma mas malévola y enfermiza mientras el joven petirrojo lo atacaba.

La copia de los titanes empezaba a acorralar a los otros, mientras que por su parte Robin recibió un fuerte golpe que lo envió a los pies de sus compañeros.

Robin: esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie adolorido.

Star: tengo miedo

CB: esto tiene que ser un mal sueño!

Raven: esto es una pesadilla.

Robin: tiene que haber alguna forma de ganar.

Cy: tienes razón, esto no puede acabar así.

Pronto los titanes se vieron entre sus dos enemigos.

Slade: ya no hay escapatoria titanes.

Raven: que bajo has caído, haciendo mas acuerdos con demonios para derrotarnos. Realmente estas desesperado.

Slade: a Raven... haciendo el papel de valiente como siempre... pero aun así nosotros podemos ver el terror bajo tu mascara de valentía. Oh, a propósito – saca un objeto cuadrado – un regalo...

Era la cajita musical que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo en el templo de Azarath (N/A: la misma con la que empieza el primer Cáp.)

Raven: eres un maldito, por que no me dejas en paz!?

Slade: Oh, vamos Raven, así es como recibes a un viejo amigo?

Raven: no eres más que un maldito demonio sirviente de mi padre al que lo enviaron para atormentarme.

Slade rió ante las palabras de la hechicera, haciendo que esta se enojara y le lanzara rocas puntiagudas, pero el villano las esquiva con facilidad. Las manos de Slade se encienden, y este le lanza una bola de fuego a la hechicera, la cual a penas alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo.

Slade: este es el fin titanes.

Robin: pues entonces que así sea. Esto acabara aquí y ahora!

Sin tiempo que perder, la batalla se inicia de nuevo.

Raven sujeta al clon con un aura negra, y antes de que este se pueda defender, Star a taca con los láser de sus ojos y Cyborg con su cañón, dándole un impacto que lo laza unos metros sobre la tierra.

Antes de que este se pueda levantar, Robin lo golpea con una patada que lo ayuda a tomar impulso para saltar hacia Slade, y le lanza unos discos explosivos, de los cuales Slade se defiende con facilidad, pero cuando este se da cuenta, Robin esta frente a el y lo golpea en el rostro con su bastón de metal, haciéndolo retroceder, justo para que CB lo sorprenda por detrás transformado en tigre.

Esta vez la batalla estaba algo pareja debido a la rapidez y la coordinación de los titanes.

Cy: tiene que haber alguna forma de acabar con esta pelea... – mientras salta para golpear en el rostro al clon – por supuesto!

Diciendo esto, el mitad robot se dirige hacia la cápsula de donde salio el clon, y después de oprimir unos botones, todo un laboratorio emerge del suelo.

Rob: alguna idea Cyborg? – saltando a su lado

Cy: si de alguna forma hacemos explotar todo el laboratorio, tendremos una explosión tan grande como para acabar con nuestros enemigos.

Raven: seguro de que funcionara?

Cy: completamente. Solo necesitamos hacer que se queden quietos por unos momentos para hacer explotar el laboratorio.

Después de dar el plan, lo héroes se lanzan a la acción.

Robin: ahora Raven!

La hechicera se eleva en el aire formando unas garras oscuras y enormes las cuales aprisionan tanto a Slade como al la copia oponente.

Slade: crees que con ese oscuro truco nos detendrás?

Raven: dense prisa, no soportare mucho tiempo!

Cy: aguanta un poco mas, ya casi! – tecleando en la computadora principal del laboratorio.

Los brazos oscuros de Raven se empezaron a debilitar, y pronto ambos dejan libres a sus prisioneros.

Eso es todo!? – fue lo único que se limito a gritar el clon mientras se liberaba de las garras que lo aprisionaban.

Slade: veo que perdieron su tiempo... YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, ESTE ES EL FINAL, HE ALCANZADO MI PROPÓSITO, Y AHORA AL FIN SERÉ CONOCIDO COMO EL QUE DERROTO A LOS JÓVENES TITANES!

Cy: en realidad no. Ahora Robin!

En ese momento Robin aparece tras de ellos y arroja todos los discos explosivos que tenia, mientras que Cyborg oprime una tecla que inicia la destrucción del lugar, de inmediato Robin da la orden para que se retiraran, lo cual hicieron todos excepto…

Slade: MALDITOS TITANES, SI VOY A MORIR HOY NO ME IRÉ SOLO!. - Y sacando una especie cadena se aferró a Star de un brazo y la arrastró hacia el…

Star: No! Robin, ayúdame!!!

Robin: Star!!!, no!!! - gritó mientras, corría tras de ella, atravesando el las llamas.

Raven; Tengo que ir por ellos!!! - Gritaba con desesperación mientras Cyborg trataba de detenerla.

Cy: alto! - tomándola por el hombro - no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar.

Dentro de las ardientes llamas y las distantes explosiones Robin salto hacia Slade, arrojándose con el entre las llamas y haciendo que soltara la cadena que aprisionada a Star.

Robin: DEJALA!!!

Star: ROBIN!!! – grito al ver como este se perdía entre las llamas luchando contra su enemigo.

Cyborg y los otros esperaban impacientemente a que sus compañeros salieran ilesos de ahí. De repente la gran explosión final hace su aparición con una fuerza que los arroja hacia atrás con violencia.

Para cuando los titanes se empiezan a recuperar, sus ojos pueden ver una silueta oscura abriéndose paso entre los restos ardientes con imponencia.

Cy: pero si es... - Después de una explosión mortal como esa nadie podría sobrevivir.

CB: no puede ser...

Raven: Robin!

El joven petirrojo caminaba hacia sus amigos con Starfire sana y salva entre sus brazos.

Cy: están bien?

Star: si, muchas gracias amigo Robin. – dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa.

Robin: no fue nada Star, lo haría otras mil veces si fuera necesario. – el líder de pronto se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo y reacciona ante la mirada picara de los otros – ejem, cambiando de tema...

Star: están muertos?

Robin: no lo se Star...

Raven: solo espero que no regresen.

Cy: descuiden mis censores no detectan mas formas de vida. Además... nadie puede sobrevivir a eso.

CB: tienes razón, mejor vamos a casa.

Robin: eso suena bien.

Todo el equipo se dirigió tranquilamente a la torre, sin notar que entre los restos aun ardientes de la explosión, algunos escombros se apartaban, y daban paso a la salida de una mano...

**Fin?**

**-----------------------**

**E**se fue el final de este pequeño fic. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, en especial a mi amigo Johnn por ayudarme y apoyarme.


End file.
